


Finding a Place to Rest

by zetsubou69



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, single scene based on a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou69/pseuds/zetsubou69
Summary: Prompt: a picture of Newt and Percy sleeping curled up together.





	Finding a Place to Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/gifts).

Percival was quite used to finding Newt in their bed, late at night, already in his pyjamas, surrounded by books (most commonly several) and soundly asleep. His pillow took its job of creating creased imprints on Newt’s freckled face quite seriously, yet, the younger man had to have fallen asleep not that long ago, since the candles in the room were still burning brightly.

It was a long day at the MACUSA office, as most days are for the aurors, and Percival was incredibly relieved to have returned home to Newt. He had taken off his coat, jacket, and shoes earlier, to enjoy the freedom of not complying with the dress code in the sanctuary of his house.

Then Newt stirred and looked at Percival with those big green eyes Percival would never tire of.

“Hi, come to bed…” he hummed, voice hoarse with sleep.

Obediently Percival went pressed a chaste kiss to Newt’s soft lips.

“Long day?” Newt asked, closing his eyes again and placed his head back against his fluffy pillow.

“They all are,” Percival replied and rested his forehead against the centre of Newt’s chest and breathed in the woody scent he always carried.

“Sleep, Percy,” the redhead whispered an order and then wrapped his arms and legs around his lover like an oversized cephalopod.

Held tight in a secure embrace, Percival obeyed.


End file.
